


Juri's Web

by MatrixNova



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Absorption, Corruption, Dominant Juri Han, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Pheromones, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Juri Han receives something that will change her forever. Now, the spider will spin her web for her desires.
Relationships: Juri Han/Cammy White
Kudos: 7





	Juri's Web

Juri Han was relaxing in her home after another run-in with Chun-Li whom she openly flirted with every time they ran into each other. Even she felt she needed R&R sometimes, thus she was lounging on her couch with a content smile on her face. This time, she was certain that no one managed to follow her.

Suddenly, there was a thump at her door which she got up to respond to. Opening the door, she looked around only to see no one at her door. When she looked down, she actually saw a small package on the floor. "What the fuck's this?" She asked herself out loud. Picking up the package, she went back inside and put the box right beside her. "I wonder what's inside this thing." Admittedly, she was a little curious, but her combat senses were kicking in at that point in time.

At that moment, the box began to shake and a gooey black substance seeped out of the package. It seemed to look around before spotting Juri Han and started moving towards the unsuspecting woman. That is, until Juri looked in the direction of the box and saw the black substance but before she could react, the black goo jumped from the couch and latched itself on her mouth, preventing her from screaming out loud. The goo then began spreading all over her body starting from the neck down to the arms, legs, and back. Then, the goo grew a tendril and penetrated Juri's pussy and started thrusting the tendril in and out. This made Juri moan in pleasure despite her struggling to get the goo off her body and open her mouth a little which turned out to be enough for the goo to enter her body, causing her to fall unconscious. 

Later, Juri awoke with a yawn and saw that things in her apartment were still pretty much the same. However, when she got up, she instantly felt different. She felt... stronger, a little lighter, and felt something swimming in her bloodstream. Running to a mirror, what she saw surprised and intrigued her: Her body had become a little taller, her breasts and ass were bigger yet still very firm, her muscles felt stronger, and her Feng Shui eye was the same as her other eye, but she could still feel the Feng Shui engine's power in the eye. "Fuck, I look better than ever! How did this happen?" Her question was quickly answered when black goo stretched out from her hand, bringing a small bag of chips to her. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates. "The goo from earlier?" 

Wanting to try it again, Juri reached her hand out and black goo stretched out again and grabbed her phone. "Well, this is definitely interesting." She was slowly gaining a sadistic grin. She wanted to test this goo out more. Concentrating, her pink and purple and black tight jumpsuit changed into Chun-Li's outfit within seconds. “Holy shit! That’s awesome!” Her grin grew wider. "Who knew Chun-Li's outfit looks so good on me?"

Quickly closing her curtains, she concentrated a little harder this time and she could feel her body actually start to melt and dissolve. Minutes later, she was nothing a large mass of black goo on the floor with her head sticking out of it. "I can make myself a liquid mass and solidify back at will! This will be very useful." Seconds later, Juri was back to normal. "I have to try this out on someone for a true test, and I know exactly who to start with." Coming up with a plan, she returned to her new liquid form and oozed of her home to head to her first choice.

On her way, she was observing people in her liquid state. Then, she came up with another test for herself. In an alleyway, a lone woman was walking down trying to find a shortcut to somewhere, not seeing a moving gooey mass creeping up behind her. Within seconds, the mass engulfed her, muffling the woman's screams as she tried to break free, but it was useless. "Just give in, you can't win." Juri sadistically soothed. Soon, the woman went limp and seemingly disappeared into the mass which reformed back into Juri who then licked her lips in satisfaction and sighed in a thrilling smile before moving back onto her self-appointed task.

Cammy was at her gymnasium working out in her usual green leotard. However, Juri oozed into the building and quietly returned to her human form. Sneaking up on the unsuspecting blonde, Juri seductively wrapped her arms around Cammy's fit body. "Hello, Cammy."

"Juri!" Cammy exclaimed, getting out of Juri's grip and got into a fighting position, but Juri simply pinned her to the floor. "What do you want?!"

Juri regained a grin on her face. "Oh, that's perfectly simple." Juri then suddenly smashed her lips onto Cammy's who tried to shove the assassins off, but Cammy noted that Juri's strength had increased somehow. Cammy continued to resist, but to no avail as Juri was too strong and she found herself liking the sweet taste of Juri's lips as her eyes were closing more and more. Soon enough, Cammy's eyes were fully closed and kissing Juri back which Juri greatly liked. A couple minutes later, their tongues were dancing with each other while the slime was stimulating their senses, so they were feeling the pleasure like never before.

Soon, Juri and Cammy were practically clawing at each other's bodies, their bare flesh exposed for all to see and their moaning loud enough for all to hear. What Cammy wasn't seeing were multiple slime tentacles fondling her breasts, her legs, and her soaking wet cunt. Juri disconnected from her lips with a very wet pop and saw Cammy's eyes were half-lidded. "How do you feel now, Cammy?"

"I-I feel reborn, Mistress Juri." Cammy slurred while giggling.

 _"Mistress Juri, huh? I like the sound of that."_ Juri thought with a wide grin. "Then, welcome to my little web, Cammy, dear. You're only the first of many." A long, black, slimy tongue emerged from Juri's mouth and slowly licked Cammy's earlobe, leaving sweet smelling saliva behind. The tongue then plunged into Cammy's soaking pussy which made her moan loudly and erupt with girlcum onto the floor "Mistress! I can't stop cumming! FUCK!!!" Cammy slumped onto her back, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Juri didn't stop though as she was now using slime tentacles to continue fondling Cammy's tits and suddenly, the tentacles exploded cum all over the naked blonde's body. "Was it good for you, slut?" Juri asked with her signature grin. Cammy merely nodded dumbly, cum all over her body as the slime reformed Juri's classic outfit. Juri now considered the slime to be the greatest thing ever in her entire life. She now had enraptured Cammy White into her thrall and she was never able to do so before. However, she had a lust that was still longing. This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to my second non-Rwby smut story. Should Juri's slime have unique abilities or be like standard slimes? If so, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than intended.


End file.
